The Wishful Ones: Book One
by mysthollow
Summary: Told from the view point of Spero Blofis, Percy's half-sister. Spero goes by the nick name Spes. Spes is fourteen approximately sixteen years younger than Percy. Spes has the sight and has grown up Percy's adventure filled life. To say the least she is jealous-all she wants is to go on adventures with her big brother and his friends, to be part of his world for real.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One** : _Nothing Interesting Ever Happens To Me_

Look, I didn't want to be a mortal.

If you're reading this because you are too-I pity you. I pity you almost as much as I pity myself. You get to live in blissful ignorance of the true world you live in. I live in the mortal world but I am a mortal with knowledge; I have the sight, so does my Mom. I am cursed to live my mortal boring life tortured by knowing about the true nature of this world without being able to actually do anything! At least you normal people get to live without knowing what you're missing.

But on the off chance you actually are one of the lucky ones who get to live in the real world, well I envy you. Demigod, immortal, oracle, satyr, faun, nymph, naiad, centaur or whatever you might be-it doesn't matter-I really and truly envy you. You have no idea how far I would go or what I would do to be like you. Yet.

I never asked to be born plain and uninteresting. If you ask my parents they will say that I'm not plain-I'm not uninteresting (for all of you who don't know what _uninteresting_ means well then maybe this isn't the right book for you. Just a heads up I like to use _big_ words). But they are my parents so they are obligated to say that. Which basically means that I can discard their opinion-perhaps I could throw it out my bedroom window. _Sigh_. But no that would just might be a little too much rudeness even for Mom. Plus I just couldn't stand to see either of my parents upset with me like that-they are without a doubt, the best parents in history.

Oh, where are my manners. A little background info on me-my name is Spero but my friends just call me Spes. Also I am a mortal who lives with other mortals-well two to be exact. My mom who's a novelist and my dad who is a cool (but not as cool as my mom) teacher. I mentioned earlier that my friends called me Spes but that wasn't exactly _vrai_. Vrai means true in French-by the way. See I don't actually have friends besides my parents. It might seem a little well dorky but my parents really are my only friends.

I have waist length dark-camel hair I trap in any kind of artist do with side-bangs just barely covering the top of my left eye. That generally means anything ranging from two small braids on one side of my head to a messy bun. My eyes are a burnt auburn color framed by very thin short eyelashes. My eyebrows are too blonde and too bushy to fit my face and I have an olive tone complexion. I'm also happen to be 5'2''. _What a great combination._ Oh and I'm fourteen years old. Almost fifteen. My birthday is September 23rd, it's two months away, I'm counting.

Fortunately I'm on summer vacation right now so no school. Unfortunately that also means that some people who really mean an enormous amount to me aren't around and worse I have no idea if they are actually at camp or somewhere that puts them in danger. To be fair they are half-bloods so danger follows them like a bloodhound. It drives me absolutely insane not knowing what they are doing. But somehow the uncertainty doesn't visibly affect either of my parents. Which makes it even more annoying.

"Spes?" My Mom voice rang out from the kitchen, the screen door closing behind her. "You home?"

I swiveled out of my chair, closing my miniature laptop. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Can you come help me with the groceries, angel?" Something sounding suspiciously like lettuce crashed to the ground.

"Coming!" I yelled hurriedly walking to try and rescue my Mom from the avalanche of fresh produce. Oh yeah. My Mom's name is Sally Jackson, when she married my Dad she kept her maiden name because she went though a lot with that name and changing it after all that just wasn't an option.

My Mom was balancing on one foot with five bags of groceries in her arms, her other leg bent up to help her catch a loose bag. There was a brown paper bag identical to the ones in my Mom's arms laying on its side on our kitchen floor, its contents strewn about. A head of iceberg lettuce (the source of the crash I heard) was lying a few feet away from the bag all smashed up. I quickly wrestled two bags of food out of my Mom's iron grip allowing her to relax her pose and put the others on the counter next to the two I had. She slid her hands together like she was trying to dust off some unseen dirt, then knelt down to pick up the spilled bag. Sighing I knelt down next to her, the worn green tiles sending a shiver up my thighs.

When we were done Mom took one long look at me and offered to make me her special blue chocolate chip cookies. I instantly agreed, you would have to be a critically insane mental patient to turn down one of my mom's famous homemade blue chocolate chip cookies. It was such a mom-thing to do, to take one look at me and just know I had had a bad day and then to offer to make me blue cookies to fix it. We would talk about her day, crack jokes, and then when I started to feel better she would ask me about my day and I would tell her. The crazy thing is I would always feel better after that.

I couldn't help but smile. My Mom was the best person in the world.

About five minutes after the first plate of blue chocolate chip cookies was demolished the door opened again this time allowing in my Dad's smiling face. Both my parents had salt and pepper hair but they were far from old. Oh, and my Dad's name is Paul, Paul Blofis. So that's me, Spero Blofis. I'm sure you've heard of my big brother-his name is Perseus Jackson.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two** _Some Truly Epic Greek History Trash Talking_

"Hey angel" Dad walked in the door clanging shut behind him. His brief case was swinging at his side, as he whistled an unfamiliar tune.

"How was summer school?" My Mom asked turning her head to smirk at him like they were sharing some inside joke I didn't know. It unnerved me a little. I mean, sure they don't know everything that passes through my head but they know a lot. Like I mentioned earlier-they're my best friends. So it was weird for me not to be in on some joke that they had going on, there really weren't many secrets in this family.

I knew how my Mom would worry about my brother when he was younger-how hard it had been for her not knowing if he was safe or lying dead in some monsters cave. I also knew how her fears were kept at bay by her unwavering trust in him. Plus it didn't hurt that Annabeth would be with him to make sure he didn't die on any of us.

I knew how my Dad only wanted to make my Mom, Percy, and me happy while keeping us safe. How even though they weren't related by blood he cares for Percy like his own. In his mind he is. My Dad doesn't like to admit this but when Percy was supposed to go to his school and everyone thought he had blown up the band room, the other faculty members were really rude and distant from him after he covered for Percy. They had made their view on what happened very clear.

"Well it was summer and it was school, together. So I would say it definitely could have been worse." My Dad chuckled. He was cool like that, always laughing at his own jokes even if no one was laughing with him. He ruffled my hair, completely ruining it, it was currently down with the exception of two pieces of hair trapped in small braids. I could feel my hair sticking up in an unruly fashion.

"Hey!" I mocked concern and agitation. "You messed up my perfect hair, now it's ruined!" I stuck out my bottom lip for extra effect. I held the pout of a few seconds longer before I couldn't help it anymore and I broke out laughing. Soon laughter erupted from my Mom and my Dad was quick to follow. I could care less about my hair. Within seconds we were all doubled over on the floor from laughing.

My Mom tried to say something but it just ended up sounding something like "arghajfheaeight." Her face going red with the effort of trying to talk through the laughter. When we finally got our breath back she stumbled back up, gripping the the table. "Well that was a hoot," she extended her hand down to me. "Come on angel, up and at'em." I grabbed her hand, slightly callused from her life before she meet my Dad. My converse squeaked as I slid to a standing.

"Okay Dad, your turn," I extended hands mirroring my Mother's minus a few wrinkles and calluses to my Dad. He grabbed my hand grinning.

"Ugh," he groaned his smiling never wavering. "I must really be getting old to have a 14 year old help me up." He chuckled at his own joke. My parents do that all the time. He rubbed his hip feigning an injury. "Oi, my hip, my _hipppppp!"_ He tried-and failed-to make his face contort in pain as clutched his right hip.

"Oh, come on, Old Man! You can totally do better than that! It's almost as lame as Achilles' death!" Oh, did I neglect to mention that in my family we joked around and smack talked using Greek history.

"Ooooo." My Mom taunted.

"Spes, that burn was almost as good as Apollo's poetry! Try a little harder and maybe you can be as good as Hades his enthusiastic!"

My Mom decided that now was a good time to start dropping a beat, 'cause apparently we were rapping, though I'm pretty sure that our raps were as good as the titanic. "badush-badumph-badushsh-uuussshhhh."

"Old Man you're as hopeless as Polyphemus, and just as blind if you believe one word of what you're spewing." I shot back, my head thrown back laughing wildly. I sounded like Black-Jack.

Of course my winged-horse like laughter just gave Daddy-o something to fire back with. "OH really? Well angel, you sound just like Black-Jack with your cackling laugh, I wasn't aware that Apollo was singing!"

"OH! Spero do you want me to call Khione to cool down that BURN!"

Mom whipped around, mid way through the beat, the second tray of blue cookies she made clattering to the ground. "PERCY!" She screeched, but it was that screech reserved only for moms who haven't seen their demigod children in weeks and don't know if they're dead or alive when out of nowhere they show up. Dad is just behind Mom, I follow shortly thereafter. When I turn around my heart drops a little. I'll admit I honest to gods thought that Percy was standing in the living room-like in person-but no. There in the middle of our wooden well worn coffee table was an Iris-message Seaweed brain. Percy hates it when I call him Seaweed Brain but you know it is an enormously cool nickname. By that reasoning I have to call him it at least once whenever I see him, granted that isn't very often but I do have special permission from Annabeth.

Percy looked mostly okay, a few scrapes, a bruise on his chin, but he was okay, he was alive. But there was one, tiny, insignificant thing that was not okay. Percy's was on fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** _My Brother is Turned Into the Second Most Idiotic Human Torch (After Valdez of course)_

Percy's black hair was on fire, his orange Camp-Halfblood t-shirt scorched. It was holy to the point that if Percy was to run for Pope he would have won by a landslide-polytheistic or not. The look radiated being used as a team building exercise for miss behaving baby hydras. _Hey why don't we use this kid as a team building exercise- first group to torch him gets a gift card to Little Monsters R Us!_

"Hey guys miss me?" Percy grinned wickedly at us, his eyes storming with joyous waves completely at odds with his outfit.

"Percy!" A high pitched screech escapes me. _Crap._ I wasn't in the habit of sharing many of my emotions at least not fully, especially with my brother. He didn't really _need_ to know how much I cared about a brother who spent over half the time away at camp or on quests. Gods though he looked torched, my fingers itched. I really wanted to chuck a bucket of water at him but anything that's touching him shares his water resistant quality unless he wanted to get wet. Gods sometimes his weird voodoo powers over water, inherited from Poseidon were just plain inconvenient. Plus it made the water balloon fights we used to have before he left for camp colossally unfair.

My Mom's hands were cupped over her mouth. Dad's face had adapted a horrified expression superbly. But Percy didn't seem to notice he was smoldering. He can be pretty oblivious sometimes.

"In coming!" A girl with the most unusually striking gray eyes came running up behind him, fire extinguisher at the ready. Armed and dangerous. Annabeth let loose a spray of white bubbles, dousing Percy in foam.

Percy was silent for a minute as he looked over his foam covered self and then he grinned his goofy grin. A second later, before we actually knew what was happening Percy tackled Annabeth, spraying foam everywhere. For once I was glad that Perce was away, as it saved me from attack of the foam monster part four.

Annabeth started cracking up and they just laughed, lying on the floor covered in little white bubbles before they seemed to remember we were right there via Iris message. My Mom was grinning, joy evident in every part of her expression. Don't tell Percy but we were secretly planning their wedding with Rachel, Piper, Hazel, and Frank. Annabeth was completely red when she found out-obviously we couldn't plan their wedding without Annabeth. We never had a chance at keeping her from finding out and none of us were ready to sign our death warrants. After all she is the daughter of Athena, making plans is in her blood. Of course we didn't inform her right away better to approach her after the initial blueprints. We have the wedding all planned out so basically we're just waiting for Seaweed Brain to man up and ask. I mean for Pete's sake they've been together for about as long as I've been alive! Well slightly longer really he's just dragging his feet.

"So Perce," Dad said clearing his throat. "What uh... did u want to tell us?" He was still grinning.

"Um oh yeah. Nothing really just uh..." Percy paused. "Hmmm I can't remember. But I can't shake the feeling it was important..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: In My Perfect World

"Idiot," I mumbled a little too loud. "If it was important why did you forget it?"

He seemed a little shocked that I actually addressed him like that, so... brashly and familiar. Sure we were related but it had been years since our last water balloon fight-years since we had actually talked. Percy only came around for birthdays sometimes holidays but he had a life at camp, one I wasn't apart of, one I dreamed of, one full of adventure. He was so much older than me too and so much better. After college at Camp Jupiter (I have always hated that name, it's kind of conceited don't you think?) Percy moved back to Manhattan to help Chiron and the satyrs out at Camp Halfblood. Despite him being in the same city as us we never saw him, not in person at least. He was always going on about some oh-so-important quest or project or prophecy. He would talk about them to Mom in hushed voices but never me. I was _too young_ to understand, to hear about my brother's real life. Cause _apparently_ I didn't care about him enough to know, like I didn't sit at home worrying my way to premature grayness and hair loss whenever we didn't know where he was, if he was okay or even alive.

I don't understand my brother-not at all. He goes off on these _quests_ and he lives at this selective camp. Normal people- _mortals_ \- aren't allowed in, well except for Rachel Elizabeth Dare. But she's the Oracle, she doesn't count as _mortal_. I've never met Rachel but I've heard Mom and Annabeth talk about her before. I want more than _anything_ to meet them all, to go to Camp, to be a part of my brother's world. To understand my brother.

 _Half-brother_ a nasty little part of me whispers, _he's never around because you aren't really family, because he doesn't love you._ "Shut up!" I hissed between my teeth. _Crap,_ I said that out loud. Damn.

Well, it's not like they weren't already all staring at me. "Uh, I mean," I forced out a laugh. "If you forgot it it couldn't have been that important." I coughed slightly clearing my throat. I could feel my cheeks redden. My mom was the first one to react.

She clapped her hands together but gave me a look that said we were going to have to talk about what just happened later. "Alright. Percy you're sister has a point. I'm sure that whatever it was will make its way back to you in its own time. Just let it come honey." She smiled at him. Her smile has this special quality of making everything in the world okay, of making you feel really and truly special because you are her little boy or girl and she is smiling at you.

Dad put his hand on my shoulder, his grip a little too tight. It told me he wasn't happy with me either. I felt like rolling my eyes, but Annabeth was looking at me intently with her wisdom grey eyes. I looked away. Percy was staring at me too.

"Spero." He said quietly. I glanced up at his sea green eyes for a second. I tried to picture his life in that second, tried to picture who he was. Who are you Percy Jackson? I honestly don't know. I hate not knowing. I hate not knowing anything, but he's also my _brother_. I hate not knowing him more than anything. Maybe my hate of ignorance comes with the sight, I see things others can't and I can't stand to not see everything. Mom's sight has faded over the years, I'm a little terrified mine will too.

I love my parents, more than anything but I wish I was born a halfblood. I think that I could be a child of Athena, like Annabeth and Marcus. In a perfect world I wouldn't be afraid of the ocean and Poseidon would be my biological dad and Mom would have met Dad (Paul) when I was a baby or a little before I was born. They would get married and he would adopt me and raise me as his own. Then I could be a half blood and go to Camp HalfBlood with Percy but still have my parents. But this obviously isn't a perfect world. It's never going to be.

Percy and Annabeth are still staring at me, I look down at my feet, bare on the tiled floor. I'm ashamed I let my temper out like that and that they heard me yelling at myself. Mom and Dad keep chatting with Annabeth and Percy until the dinner bell sounds out from their side.

Percy turned at the sound, he grabbed Annabeth's hand. "Oh hey the dinner bell already. Chiron won't like it if we're late again. Gotta go." He waved at us. "I'll call again soon guys, I promise. Love ya." His eyes sparkled as the image faded into the kitchen wall.

Later that night I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. The sun had set hours ago. My mind was wandering, which was dangerous. I kept thinking about a perfect world. In a perfect world I would be close to Percy and Annabeth, I would babysit Juniper and Grover's twins and hang out with Chuck Gleeson. Chiron would teach me archery skills and Will would teach me how to bandage up campers by practicing putting bandages on Nico. That would be a perfect world. That doesn't exist.

I rolled over onto my side, blowing hair out of my eyes. I would give _anything_ to live in that perfect world. But I would give anything to live in the real world. Not just watch bits of it without being able to do anything.

 _Just go to sleep Spes, stop thinking about it._

I closed my eyes. And then I heard footsteps running on the fire escape just outside my window.


End file.
